


Defence Positions

by seraph5



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Hugging, M/M, Trapped, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraph5/pseuds/seraph5
Summary: It had been somewhere between 48 and 72 hours. He knew that because the small crack beneath the doors of the shipping container was losing daylight for the third time.





	Defence Positions

It had been somewhere between 48 and 72 hours. He knew that because the small crack beneath the doors of the shipping container was losing daylight for the third time. He and Semir had long ago abandoned the defence positions they first assumed on being trapped in the large metal box. Their job involved many occupational hazards. Kidnap and false imprisonment by smugglers was on the list. Death was a hazard Andre wasn't keen to include as a new edition. Semir's incessant snacking had been their initial saving grace as they had been able to ration out a snack bar and some trail mix he'd shoved into his pockets during the shipping yard stakeout. 

However, that food was gone and while Andre's stomach was shifting between states of vengeful hunger and calm acceptance their eating or even lack of water wasn't his main concern. Semir paced groggily past him for the thousandth time. His sneakers dragged sluggishly on the ground. 

Andre was a champion sleeper. He could sleep anywhere and indeed in spite of their dire situation he had slept several hours perhaps even more than normal amount out of sheer boredom. Semir, on the other hand, had not slept at all. 

"Semir, I'm begging you" Andre said shoulders slumping "Lie down"

"The metal's too hard. I can't sleep. We talked about this yesterday" Semir mumbled shortly all personality gone from his voice. 

"Don't sleep then. Just lie down and rest" Andre beseeched him. 

"I said no and I meant it" Semir snapped and as he turned his head to look at Andre he pitched sideways falling into the container wall. Immediately Andre began to stand but Semir held his hand out stopping him. Andre slumped back to his sitting position. Semir resumed his pacing looking for all the world like an animal in a small cage. Andre watched him walk back and forth. His own exhaustion couldn't bear out watching Semir like this for much longer. 

The cold air started to curl under the crack in the door and he shivered. He was so tired of being hungry, thirsty, uncomfortable and cold. As he watched Semir slowly fade from a person to a silhouette in the darkness he had an idea.

"What if you weren't sitting on the ground?" Andre asked.

"What?" Semir murmured dully. 

"You don't want to lie on the ground I get it" Andre replied, "What if you lay on something else?"

"What are you talking about" Semir moaned at the challenge of piecing together Andre's meaning “this crate is empty” 

"Sit in my lap" 

The proposition hung in the air and the ensuing silence made the container feel just a little bit smaller.

"You can sleep sitting up I've seen you do it plenty of times. Sit in my lap, lean up against me and sleep for fuck sake" Andre snapped his voice strained with concern. 

"You...you're sure?" Semir asked his voice faltering slightly. 

"No, I always ask men to sit in my lap for fun. Bonrath and Herzberger have sat in my lap just in the last week" Andre growled "Of course I'm serious. You're killing me here" 

"Fine!" Semir bit back.

"Good!" Andre retorted. There was another long pause where neither did anything then Semir slowly walked over. Andre crossed his legs to make a circle for Semir to sit in. Semir paused in front of Andre somehow managing to find the energy to fidget awkwardly trying to decide how to sit down. He put a hand on Andre's shoulder to steady himself and Andre reached up grabbing his arm to help lead him down. He lifted his legs over the side of Andre's thigh so he was sitting across Andre's lap the right side of his body pressing up against his chest. 

Semir's body felt stiff against his own and Andre began to wonder if it had been a good idea after all. He wasn't going to sleep if he couldn't relax. Andre slipped his arms around Semir's back and legs gently. 

"There you go. Not so terrible huh?" Andre asked.

"Don't talk to me like a child" Semir pouted moodily. 

"I'll treat you like a child if you act like a child," he said gently, pulling Semir's body closer coaxing him to rest his head against his chest. Once Semir's head was settled Andre rested his chin against Semir’s fuzzy crown.

"You want a song little bird?" he cooed but Semir didn't rise to the bait. He just sat silent and awake. 

"So stubborn" Andre sighed dredging up the memory of his mother's lullaby. He cleared his throat and began to quietly sing.

"All birds are already there, every single one. What singing, making music, whistling, twittering Tiriliern...Spring now wants to invade, comes with song and sound…" As Andre sang the humming of his voice drummed gently into Semir and bit by bit he felt Semir relax into his embrace "As they are all funny, flick and glad to rain...Blackbird, thrush, finch and starling and the whole flock of birds...wish you a happy year… all salvation and blessing"

Semir nuzzled a little deeper under his chin. Andre didn't know if this was to find a more comfy position or be closer. He didn't much care. He was grateful for the heat their bodies shared and the comfort of having Semir against him. If they were never found he was glad for this moment and all the moments they had shared, he realised. 

"What they announce to us now, we take to heart: we all want to be funny, funny as the birds here and there, field, field, sing, jump, joke" he lowered the volume of his voice gradually and Semir's arms went slack. He snored softly and Andre sighed with relief. He realised belatedly that as long as Semir slept he would have to remain awake. He didn’t mind. His gaze lashed hard against the door as if he might be able to death stare it into remaining free of enemies. 

Semir stirred turning to tuck his hands into the far side of Andre's jacket and Andre's heart swelled. He smiled in the darkness, turned his head slightly to kiss Semir's crown then resumed his vigil of the door. 

When the doors slammed open light flooding in Andre was too tired to leap up. He merely lifted his hand to shield his eyes and their bodies form the light. The voice he heard wasn't that of a hardened criminal. It was a strong female voice.

"Fux?" 

Andre smiled as he met the familiar stare of Anna Engelhardt.

"Took you long enough" he croaked as Engelhardt demanded a medic. Semir groaned buying his face into Andre's chest.

"5 more minutes" he mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the German lullaby I chose is weird or poorly translated. I picked it because I thought the idea of Andre singing a lullaby about birds to his little bird was cute.


End file.
